mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 22
Morcubus: What do you remember? Omega, Delta, Psi and Sigma: Nothing, creator. Morcubus: Excellent. You see, I created you four to protect the Nightmare Crown. Sigma: Nightmare Crown, creator. Morcubus: The Nightmare Crown is an object that can control the fears of a person, and bring them into reality. Psi: Sounds interesting. Morcubus: But, I can also alter your coding, so you can control technology. Sigma: Cool. Morcubus: I have already done that. You see, people are coming to steal the Nightmare Crown, and you will need to stop them, correct. Psi and Sigma: Correct, creator. Omega and Delta: Correct. A television screen comes down from the ceiling, showing sixteen sims. Morcubus: These sixteen are trying to steal the Nightmare Crown. It is your job to stop them. Psi and Sigma: Yes, creator. Omega and Delta: Yes. Morcubus grabs a remote control, and pushes a button on it. A door behind him opens up, revealing four large robot mechs. Morcubus: Here are your weapons. Time for Blast off. All of the scientists are in a room. Most of the scientists are working on a computer. Michael: That's it! Ivy: Yes! We're done! The computer screen turns off, and four computer chips are in front of the scientists. Michael: Activate start-up sequence Four AI units all appear in front of the scientists. (AI units): Greetings. Michael: I am Michael Gray. Along with me, Ms. Nightshade, Ivy, Morcubus, Carl and Paul created you four. (AI units): Thank you for creating us. Carl: What are we going to name them? Michael: We could use the Greek's original lettering names. Carl: Which ones? Michael ponders for a second. He then points at one of the AI. Michael: You will become Omega. Omega: Omega? That's a nice name. Michael points at the next AI. Michael: You will become Delta. Delta: Delta. I guess I could make it work. Michael points at the third AI. Michael: You shall become Psi. Psi: Psi? Sounds like I should be psychic, or something. Michael points at the last AI. Michael: You shall become Sigma. Sigma: Sigma? Lame. Michael: Okay, you four have been created to protect the Nightmare Crown. A crown that is able to harness the power of the Nightmare Realm, and create portals to it. It is also able to bring one's nightmares into reality. Omega: Okay. Ivy: I think we should give them human bodies, that way they could act like humans, and make friends. Plus, I think it would be scary seeing four AI units protecting an evil crown. Michael: That's a good idea. Then they could learn, and they will be unbeknownst to the fact that they are AI. Yes. Morcubus, you wouldn't happen to know how to create a body, wouldn't you? I understand that you did work on an experiment on cloning. Morcubus: Yes, I do. Michael: We could also take care of the AI, as if they were our children. Ivy: That's an awesome idea. Morcubus walks out of the room, very quietly. Michael: Yes. Now let's get started.